Colors.exe
(This is my second Sonic pasta, enjoy it! Also, this contains some SPOILERS for Sonic Colors, so be prepared!) I always enjoyed Sonic Colors. It was a very cool Wii game about Sonic and Tails going into Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park to see that aliens named Wisps are being drained from their power. They shut off generators to free the planets and the Wisps from Eggman's grasp. I played it to the fullest, enjoying all the Wisp Powers and even unlocking Super Sonic! But after a while, the game wouldn't work anymore. After I pressed start on the title screen, the game would make a weird beeping sound and freeze on the Planet/Stage select screen. I was kinda sad, since I loved almost everything of the game. But then, I got a new computer! It ran really fast, and thanks to that, I was able to download a Wii emulator with Sonic Colors! But, the Sonic Colors file was named: Colors.exe, and as you all know: when something has .exe behind it, it's evil. But nothing was wrong, except that it ran slower then the Wii version. But it all changed after I accidentally didn't charge my computer, and it closed itself off. I charged my computer and started up Sonic Colors. The intro with Cash Cash's Reach For The Stars song was glitched out, and Sonic DID look evil now. Tails' tortured form from Sonic.exe appeared, and Yacker wasn't there at all. However, I did see his eye somewhere in the background... I was pretty shocked, but shrugged it off and continued to play the game. There were no planets or other places to select. But I was able to select a little white area somewhere, and I selected it. Not a good idea. A cutscene happened. Sonic appeared in Eggman's little base, and said: "It's time for you to die, Egghead! I already murdered those aliens and tortured Tails, and now, It's your turn! Aren't you excited?" I was now able to control Eggman, and it was a battle against Sonic. but of course, it was his exe form. He started bouncing over the place, and hurt Eggman. I saw that I had 8 lives, but Sonic drained them fast. The last life was lost, and this happened: He used Laser to pierce through Eggman's limbs, Drill to drill through Eggman's skull, and Spikes to cut him in half. (Hover wasn't used!) Then, he used Cube to stomp on Eggman's severed limbs, shattering the remaining bones. Rocket to roast his corpse, and finally, Frenzy to eat Eggman's heart out. A bloody Game Over screen appeared, with Sonic standing next to Tails, giving him a high-five. I was scared and deleted the program and the emulator. An error message appeared: "Sonic.exe is behind you..." Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sonic Category:File Extensions Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending